Thoughts during SoN
by PJO-Blue-cookies
Summary: Have you ever wondered what everyone at camp was thinking when Percy went missing. These are their thoughts.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so I hope it is okay.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any of it's characters. **

* * *

Chiron

As a trainer of demigods I see so many heroes come and go, little survive and even fewer get to have a happy ending. I finally thought I had a hero with a happy ending, Percy.

He was a great leader, as well as one of the modest and loyal heroes. He was also one of the most powerful even with the little training he got compared to all the other demigods, as well as a friend to many. There are not many demigods who could have done as much as he did and survived it all.

I foolishly thought that the camp was going to be peaceful after the Titan War. How wrong I was, we now have a looming war even bigger than the Titan war was, and we lost so many in that. It also seems more unlikely that we can win this war because the camp is breaking down, there are more fights, more arguments and less pranks. The campers have lost their symbol of hope.

The older campers are most affected by the disappearance. Even Clarisse seems more angry than usual and the Stolls have stopped pranking as much which although makes the camp more peaceful, it is still rather worrying. However no-one is more affected by Percy's disappearance than Annabeth.

She is just not herself, she seems broken and although to some people she may seem okay, just a bit more distant, because she tries to put up a hard front. I know, because she has been here at Camp Half-Blood for so long, that she is breaking down on the inside but she tries not to let anyone see her. Annabeth and Percy may only have been dating for a short time but it would take a blind man to not see that they were made for each other.

They had gone through everything together. Developing love from friendship, with many of the campers being relieved at them finally being together. It just seems unfair that they have gone through so much and yet still have more to face. They would be fine if they were both together, but unfortunately they aren't.

I sighed and got up. I collected my bow and went to teach archery with one though staying in my mind.

I just hope that the camp will be able to build the Argo quick enough in order to go and get Percy because without him fighting with us in the war, I don't see how we are going to win.

* * *

**So what do you think, sorry it's quite short. Please review, constructive criticism welcome. Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to Livelaughlove728, dragon444, vm9306 and guest for reviewing and to MaryLeboneFirst, dukepinesnort and vm9306 who added me as a favourite story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of its characters.**

* * *

Grover

Grover felt useless.

No, not how you feel after you fail a test. No, he felt worse than that. He felt worse than he had ever felt before, even when he failed to bring Thalia into camp alive.

And why he felt this way? He felt this way because he couldn't help his best friend, Percy.

He had all the resources to. As lord of the wild he had an army of satyrs all over the world who could search for Percy. He even had an empathy link with him but he had drawn up a blank.

The satyrs had found no leads and with all the new demigod children, they spent all their time bringing them to camp which meant that they couldn't continue their search. And every time he tried to get to Percy through the empathy link he hit a block, like there was never an empathy link in the first place.

Grover had to believe that he was being blocked because he couldn't bear to think of the alternative, that Percy was dead...

"NO" he told himself, "think positive" because how ever little it was, there was still always hope. Percy proved that in the titan war.

"Never give up hope" he told himself, because he knew Percy and he knew Percy was a survivor. Which was proven in the war because what ever was thrown his way Percy survived, even when everyone thought he was dead he was alive (and he just so happened to arrive at his own funeral) Grover remembered fondly. Then there was when some gods... most of the gods wanted him dead or off the planet or simply the fact that he was dating Annabeth (FINALLY).

Grover sighed but brightened up a little when he thought of the news he had just got from camp. Apparently Percy and a guy called Jason had been swapped and while Jason was at the Greek camp Percy was at the Roman camp. Well at least there was that Grover thought, but knowing Percy he would be bound to get in trouble and from what Grover had heard about the Romans they were a lot more strict (no more losing dessert privileges) and Grover thought Percy was bound to get on the wrong side of someone.

Grover's only consolation was the fact that back at camp half-blood the were now building a flying ship? At first he thought he had misheard but no they were building a flying warship, to go and get Percy to complete the next great prophesy (he always did have the worst luck) thought Grover thinking back to their first quest (**A/N "Percy I said hello to the pink poodle, you say hello to the pink poodle")**

But whatever happened Grover hoped that Percy would pull through because he didn't know what he would do without his best friend.

* * *

**Sorry for the really long wait, I feel really bad now :(**

**Please review and tell me who you think I should do next.**


	3. Chapter 3

** As you have probably figured out or if not I'm about to tell you, I'm not an author who updates regularly, so yeah I'm sorry that this chapter took so long but here it is now, and my thanks to ****Rochelle287, musicalgirl4474**** and ****ntlpurpolia**** for favouriting and to ****beauty12**** and ****beauty0102**** who added exactly the same review on both of my chapters? But thanks anyway. :)**

* * *

Nico

Nico was glad, and greatly relieved at seeing his cousin again.

But it was so hard for him to show complete ignorance of not know who Percy was when all he wanted to do was to spill everything and tell Percy exactly who he was and that he didn't belong here and trust me Nico knew what that felt like but he couldn't because of Hera's stupid plan. However he knew he couldn't mess up because he for one certainly didn't want to go against a goddess, no that was Percy's job, he thought, smiling inwardly.

But while he was having this internal battle with himself he noted that Hazel looked at him funnily and he knew she had questions that she would ask him later.

He had very well expected Percy to have no memory, after all Jason's memory had been wiped clean, however he found a glimmer of hope to hold onto when Percy seemed to at least slightly recognise him.

Unfortunately he couldn't let Percy know so when Hazel started questioning him he gave her a look that said drop it, or at least that's what he hoped it conveyed. It certainly made her quieten down at any rate, which was a good thing as he didn't want any awkward questions from Percy.

He was actually quite relieved when Frank came because although it was good to see Percy again it was hard to not get on to any subject that he could talk about to Percy, because he was pretending to be a total stranger, that wouldn't cause him to destroy any plans any of the gods might have made.

He was very excited for tonight's war games, because although Percy was one of the best, if not the best fighter here and also one of the most powerful, he didn't exactly fight like a roman, that was for sure. So he was curious to how the rest of this camp would react and because Percy had already stirred up the camp it would be doubly entertaining. Also because it was most likely that Percy would be put in the Fifth Cohort as he didn't have any letters or things from any relatives he wondered how The Fifth Cohort would fair, quite well he predicted.

It turned out he was right and he really enjoyed seeing the surprised faces of the First and Second Cohorts as water guns exploded **(A/N "water cannon up my nose" I laughed so much at that)** and as they were beaten by the Fifth Cohort the, according to them, place for all the worst fighters however the battle ended in a sober mood as Gwen died and then came back to life. Which was the problem that both he and the Greek camp feared and it was also the reason why the monsters weren't dying and then of course Mars just has to come and offer a quest, to free Thantos, who was literally death, and solve the problem of monsters not dying. A quest which Percy just had to be going on.

Nico sighed, it seemed to him that Percy never got a break; even here at the Roman Camp he didn't get a break. Also how is it that in the space of a few minutes Percy is able to annoy one of the most powerful Roman gods without even a thought to how it might affect him. But at least it showed that he still had small glimpses of memories even if he didn't understand any of them.

And at least, Nico thought, Percy hadn't changed he still had the same attitude about him as before. So with hope at least a little bit restored he left with one thought in his. "Percy is going to kill me when his memories return," smiling to himself as he thought it he headed it out to try and find the door of death with no idea of what was coming his way.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait and thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you did please review.**

**Also as I'm sure many of you are I can't wait for The House of Hades to come out! But it's officially 10 DAYS! AHHHHHHHHHH! What is everyone looking forward to in it, personally I can't wait for Rachel and Octavian to meet!**

**Anyway thanks for reading and I'm not sure when my next chapter will be…. Sorry.**

**-PJO-Blue-cookies **


End file.
